


How Do You See Me?

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood era gladnis, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Writing Prompt, emotional gladio, he's allowed to feel insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Prompt: "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."Ship: GladnisRequested by: AnonymousHere's another short drabble from quote prompts on tumblr!





	How Do You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I could have gone the route of Gladio comforting Ignis after the events in Altissia, but I didn't feel like getting too depressing in my writing today.

    "You weren't required to punch that boy, Gladio." Ignis said quietly, wrapping the future shield's bloodied knuckles. The adviser fixed him with a sharp stare, "You lost your temper."  
  
    "He called me a dumb brute."  
  
    It was a weak excuse, and Ignis knew that Gladio knew it was. He raised a slender brow, "And you believe that was just cause to inflict violence? He was trying to get a rise out of you and he obviously succeeded."  
  
    Gladiolus's shoulders slumped and let out a heavy sigh, "Looks like he was right. I'm just a big, dumb fucking brute. All I know is how to lift weights and punch faces. Can't even settle into a relationship. Everyone just lusts after my body, they don't care about my interests or my feelings."  
  
    Ignis blinked down at the brunet who now had his head ducked. He hadn't expected the flood of insecurities from Gladio, nor had he realized they existed so strongly and that Gladio had been holding them in for so long. Ignis didn't interrupt him, simply listened and allowed the young man to get it all off his chest.  
  
    "Nobody wants me for me. I'm just a fuck buddy with a nice body, at best. People judge me before they even know me. I'm either a sex symbol or a... a dumb brute. And they're right. So maybe I just need to embrace it, y'know?" Gladio croaked a self deprecating laugh, "I mean, why even waste my time being something I'm not? I should just live out the rest of my life as a living, breathing stereotype."  
  
    " _Gladio!_ " Ignis snapped, louder and sharper than he intended, but he couldn't listen to the future shield tear himself down so violently. Gladio's met Ignis's gaze, his amber eyes glassed over with unshed tears. The adviser's heart clenched at the overwhelming hurt in those eyes. He wanted to wrap the shield in his arms and hold him close and tell him every little thing he loved about the man. Every little quirk, habit, and perfect imperfection. He would have done anything in that moment if it meant banishing the pain that was plain as day on Gladio's face. He had finished bandaging the brunet's knuckles and simply cradled his hands.  
  
    Ignis sighed, speaking again with a feather-soft voice, "You know none of that is true, Gladio."  
  
    "Tch. 'Course it's true. I'm exactly who they think I am. As much as I deny it, I only ever prove them right." Gladio's tanned face wore a disgusted scowl.  
  
    "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." The words slipped from Ignis's lips before he could stop them. They were words that came out as they crossed his mind. The way Gladio's eyes flicked up to meet his made his heart flutter - oh gods, there was no backing out of this now.  
  
    Gladiolus was silent for a moment, studying Ignis - who was fighting tooth and nail to not break eye contact - before asking just above a whisper, "How do you see me?"  
  
    Suddenly Ignis's tongue felt heavy and useless. He was terrified to answer -  _why am I so terrified of this?_  He asked himself. Ah, yes, it was because he'd kept his crush on Gladio under wraps for years, and if he answered, those feelings would be wholly apparent.  
  
    "Iggy?" Gladio's voice shook and sounded strangely desperate, "Please tell me."  
  
    Ignis's hesitation was tossed out the window in a heartbeat, and he took a deep breath, "I see an intelligent, driven, loyal, and incredibly compassionate young man who seeks to perform his duty to the fullest. I also see someone who wants to prove he's worthy of his duty - and you most definitely are.  
  
    " I see a man who has a passion for classic Lucian literature and history. I also see a man who loves cheap romance novels and secretly reads them behind said literature and history books when he thinks no one is watching." Gladio let out a huff of laughter, and Ignis felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, continuing on, "I see a fiercely protective and loving older brother. I see a man who would rather camp out under the stars, surrounded by dangerous creatures than be stuck in a stuffy suit at a royal banquet.  
  
    "I... I see a man with a stunningly beautiful soul, and yet is invalidated by those who choose not to look past outward appearances. I see a man who is hurting to his very core because of it, and I would give anything to take that pain away." Ignis drew in a deep breath to steel himself. He figured he might as well say it while he still felt confident and foolish enough to do it, "I see a man... that I have immensely strong feelings for."  
  
    It took a few moments before the words seemed to sink in. Then, Gladiolus's face went slack. His mouth worked, but words didn't come out at first. He blinked rapidly and tried again, "I... you - wait, what? What do you mean?"  
  
    Ignis glanced away bashfully for a moment, then answered quietly, "Come now, use that brilliant, beautiful brain of yours, Gladio. I'm trying to tell you that I love you."  
  
    The flush that flooded Gladio's cheeks was charming and beyond satisfying to the adviser. The shield's eyes were wide and dumbfounded. It only lasted for a few seconds before the larger man lurched forward and pressed a warm kiss against Ignis's lips. Large, bandaged hands cupped either side of the adviser's face. Ignis could only manage a sharp inhale at the action, but the shock quickly melted as his mind registered what was happening. Ignis leaned into the kiss, fingertips ghosting down Gladio's forearms.  
  
    When they ended their chaste kiss and leaned back slightly, Gladio whispered, "Thank you, Iggy. I... really needed that. And, for the record, I feel the same way. I love you too. Have for a long time."  
  
    Ignis's heart soared, and all he could do was pull Gladio into his arms like he'd always wanted to. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and they stayed that way for a long while - with a few more kisses peppered in - before they decided they needed to continue with their day. There was more they needed to discuss, but both were excited and hopeful for the future they now faced with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com) for ffxv posts, [art](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com), and other stuff!


End file.
